This invention relates to the art of fluid line connectors and, more particularly, to corrugated fluid line connectors having an intermediate section with a smooth exterior that is suitable for use in forming a fluid-tight connection between the fluid line and a wall or bulkhead through which the fluid line extends.
Fluid line connectors have been provided heretofore and are commonly known to extend and transport fluid through a wall or bulkhead, such as a firewall in the engine compartment of a vehicle or a firebox in a hearth application, for example. In many of such applications it is desirable to form a fluid-tight connection between the fluid line connector and the wall or bulkhead. This way, fluid on one side of the wall or bulkhead is not in fluid communication with the opposing side of the wall or bulkhead, except through the established fluid line connector.
As an example, in an appliance located inside a residence, such as a water heater, for example, it is desirable to prevent or minimize the flow of gaseous fuel, such as natural gas or propane, for example, through a cover that separates a burner chamber of the appliance from the ambient air in the residence around the appliance. To this end, it is desirable to form a fluid-tight connection between the cover and the exterior of the fluid line that extends therethrough to prevent the leakage of gaseous fuel out of the combustion chamber and into the surrounding ambient air of the residence. Such an arrangement is also beneficial in minimizing or preventing other combustion gases and byproducts from flowing out of the combustion chamber, and in minimizing or preventing vapors from undesirably entering the combustion chamber, such as vapors from paints or solvents that may be stored in an area adjacent the appliance.
Fluid line connectors are known to form fluid-tight passages through such walls, bulkheads or covers in various different ways. One way is to provide a hole through the bulkhead that has limited clearance for receiving a fitting. The fitting is secured to the bulkhead in any suitable fluid-tight manner, thus forming a fluid-tight passage through the wall. A fluid line segment is thereafter attached to each of the opposing ends of the fitting, also in a fluid-tight manner. In this way, fluid flows through one fluid line, into and through the fitting extending through the bulkhead, and out along the other attached fluid line.
Such arrangements have numerous disadvantages, however. One disadvantage is that a significant amount of time and effort can be required to install the fitting on or through the bulkhead, which often disadvantageously requires simultaneous activity along both sides of the same. Furthermore, once the fitting has been installed, additional time and effort is typically needed to attach the two fluid line segments to the opposing ends of the fitting. As such, significant cost can be associated with these types of arrangements. This is especially true where access to one or both sides of the bulkhead is limited. What's more, by the very nature of such arrangements, it is not possible to pre-assemble the same to take advantage of mass production efficiencies.
Also, another disadvantage is that the materials or construction of the wall or bulkhead can limit the type and style of connections that can be used to attach the fitting to the bulkhead and to connect the fluid line segments to the fitting. By way of example, if a polymeric material is used to form a portion of a bulkhead, the use of brazed connections may not be practical, as the heat needed to form the brazed joints could deform or otherwise damage the polymeric wall.
Another common way of forming a fluid passage through a wall or bulkhead is to extend a fluid line through a closely fitting hole in the wall or bulkhead and thereafter assemble or attach suitable end fittings to the fluid line, with each end fitting being on a different side of the wall or bulkhead and at least one end fitting having a greater cross-sectional dimension than that of the fluid line. Commonly, some sort of gasket, grommet or other sealing member will be installed between the bulkhead and the exterior of the fluid line to form a fluid-tight seal therebetween. Such arrangements, however, have disadvantages similar to those described above in that at least one of the end fittings need to be installed on the fluid line after it is passed through the opening in the bulkhead or wall. Once again, the end fittings are each on a different side of the bulkhead or wall, and the assembly of the end fittings onto the fluid line can be more difficult and time consuming where limited access or clearance is found on one or both sides of the bulkhead. As such, significant costs of assembly are often associated with these types of arrangements as well.
Still another way to provide a fluid line through a bulkhead or wall is to first install the end fittings on the fluid line and thereafter pass the same through an enlarged hole in the bulkhead that is of suitably size to allow the end fitting to fit through. One disadvantage of such arrangements is that a relatively small diameter fluid line can be left extending through a relatively large opening in the bulkhead. As such, a significant opening between the bulkhead and the exterior of the fluid line typically remains. Grommets and other suitable sealing arrangements can be installed between the bulkhead and the fluid line to form a seal therebetween. However, sealing between the bulkhead and the fluid line can be difficult where the fluid line is of a flexible, corrugated material, such as flexible metal fluid lines having annular or helical corrugations, for example. In these cases, the variable exterior of the fluid line makes the fluid-tight seating of a grommet, gasket or other sealing member difficult to achieve. As such, it is believed desirable to provide a fluid line connector having an intermediate smooth exterior surface to facilitate the formation of a seal between the fluid line connector and an associated bulkhead.